


Dirk x Multiple [Pantyhose Tear]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Focus, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Endytophilia, Ficlet, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pantyhose, Salirophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Dirk has a fetish for his partners ruining his tights, leggings, and other thin material bottoms.
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 8





	Dirk x Multiple [Pantyhose Tear]

Dirk’s somewhat renowned for his love of tights and leggings, but to what end? He’ll claim it’s a freedom of movement thing, having to do with mobility and range of motion, as though he’s not wearing ankle-reinforced calf-climbing boots half the damn day.

It’s no secret that he hardly ever seems to wear the same pair of bottoms twice. Several rumors swirl around Strider’s ever-shifting wardrobe, the same T-shirt paired with a new pair of run-free tights each day. “It’s about accessibility,” he’ll say, flippantly, before vanishing from the immediate area not long before someone else returns, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy.

“Have you seen Dirk?” one might ask.

“Oh, er. He’s headed home! Bit of an accident with his tights.”

Dirk's obviously rampant fetish for getting his leggings or tights torn open bleeds over into being semi-secret knowledge. This eventually becomes a race between his associates, cornering him privately so they can be the first to send him home early.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/625764245373648897/hardcoreprocess-dirks-somewhat-renowned-for)


End file.
